It is important to suppress the formation of thrombi for preventing and treating myocardial infarction, cerebral thrombosis and the like, and various antithrombin agents, platelet aggregation inhibitors and the like have been studied and developed as thrombosis inhibitors. However, since not only platelet aggregation inhibitors, but also anti-thrombin agents suppress the aggregation of platelets in addition to their anticoagulant activity, these medicaments tend to cause bleeding and the like as adverse side-effects. Therefore, there is a problem in their safety. On the other hand, it is considered that the FXa inhibitor is a safe anticoagulant agent for specifically inhibiting only coagulating factor. Hitherto, compounds having the FXa inhibiting activity have been disclosed, for example, in the following publications. JP 7-112970 A, JP 5-208946 A, WO 96/16940, WO 96/40679, WO 96/10022, WO 97/21437, WO 99/26919, WO 99/33805, WO 00/09480, WO 01/44172, WO 02/06234, US 2002/0045616 A, WO 2004/035579, WO 2004/048363, and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1998, Vol. 41, page 3357.